Slave
by XXX-23
Summary: A femnaru (Natsumi) x Kiba x Akamaru lemon oneshot


It was a nice evening in the village of Konoha. People were enjoying the good weather, well most of the people anyways, at least one of them was not in a good mood to enjoy the nice weather. This person was a female who was currently walking on an empty street which led to her apartment. She was 24 years of age. She stood at good height of 5 feet and 9 inches, had waist length sun kissed golden blonde hair which was tied in a ponytail, a heart shaped face, azure blue eyes, and large round DD cup breasts, she was slim but not skinny and had all the curves in the right places. In total, she looked like an angel on earth. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that ended just above her knees, a red top which hugged her sexy body; she had a pair of black ninja sandals adorning her feet. A red cloak with black flame pattern at the end that reached till her ankles. This beautiful woman was the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, Namikaze Uzumaki Natsumi, daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, the most powerful ninja in the village as well as the whole elemental nations. She had finally achieved her dream after the end of the fourth great shinobi war. She was able to defeat the reanimated Uchiha Madara as well as Otsutsuki Kaguya, the progenitor of Chakra as well as the creator of the jyuubi with the help of eternal mangekyou sharingan she obtained from her rival and brother in all but blood, Uchiha Sasuke, who was killed by Madara during their battle. The EMS had then evolved to the final stage, i.e., the Rinnegan due to her Uzumaki genes. She later found out that she was able to turn off the sharingan due to presence of dormant Uchiha genes from her father's side. She was granted another power by the sage of six paths himself- the six paths senjutsu- when the kyuubi had been extracted from her. These powers helped her defeat Madara and Kaguya and restore peace to the shinobi world.

Now coming back to present, Natsumi was in a bad mood. Earlier today she had made a bet with Inuzuka Kiba regarding the unknown person her former teammate Sakura had been meeting secretly for the past few months. She had placed her bet on Neji while Kiba placed his bet on Lee. They had followed Sakura to see who this person was. The man was revealed to be Lee, which made Kiba the winner of the bet. She would not have cared much if it was a regular bet, but, unfortunately for her, it was not. She had promised that if she lost the bet, she would be his slave for the next seven day doing anything that he asked her to do. Kiba was to treat her to ramen, as much as she wanted, for the next seven days if he lost. She was cursing her luck which had left her losing. Now, she would have to do anything Kiba asked her to do as she had promised him.

Still in her thoughts, she didn't notice she had reached her destination until she was standing in front of her apartment door. She opened the door and entered her apartment closing the door behind her. She was not in the mood of eating anything and went straight to bed thinking what all things Kiba would have her do for the next seven days. She soon drifted off to sleep.

It was six in the morning when Natsumi woke up to someone banging on her apartment door. She grumbled and walked out of her room, still feeling sleepy, and opened the door. Kiba was standing there along with Akamaru. He had worn a white button up shirt along with a pair of black trousers. He was standing there with a huge grin on his face as he wished her "Good Morning Natsumi. Slept well?" he asked. "Good morning Kiba, good morning Akamaru. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" She asked. Akamaru barked happily in response. "Well don't you remember that we had a little bet which you lost? I came here to collect the reward" Kiba replied smugly. Hearing she woke up completely. '_I thought it was a bad dream' _she thought. She grumbled when the yesterday's memories hit her. She was to become Kiba's slave for the next seven days as she lost a bet to him. _'Stupid Bet'_ she thought angrily. "Alright, come in Kiba" she invited him and Akamaru inside and gestured them to sit on the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable while I go and get ready" He nodded. It was the start of what would be the best week of his life. He was finally able to spend the entire week with his secret crush. _'I will definitely propose her in this time'_ he thought with determination.

It took Natsumi an hour to get ready and pack some clothes into a storage scroll. She was wearing her usual clothes. "You look beautiful Natsumi" Kiba complemented her. Akamaru barked in agreement. Natsumi couldn't help but blush at the complement. "Thank you Kiba" she replied. "Let us go eat some breakfast outside and head back to my apartment where you can start giving me your services" Kiba said. Natsumi grumbled on hearing the lecherous tone in his voice when he said services. "Okay, but let me make a clone first who can resume my duties as Hokage" she replied and created a shadow clone to replace her for the day as Hokage. They left her apartment and made their way towards Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast while the clone went towards the Hokage tower. After having breakfast they went to Kiba's apartment where they will be staying for the rest of the week. When they reached there, Kiba went to his bedroom and took out a bag from his drawer and handed it to Natsumi. She opened the bag to find that it contained a maid uniform, a very sexy one at that. She looked at Kiba angrily that he even thought that she would wear that. "What is this Kiba? I won't be wearing such clothes" she said angrily growling at him all the time. Kiba wasn't one to back down "You promised me that you'll do as I say for the next seven days. Are you going back on your promise?" he countered. Natsumi could not do but do as he asked. She had promised him after all. She took the dress and went to his room to change. "And no undergarments" he yelled from behind her. Her face became red like her mother's hair when she heard that from anger. _'But I promised'_ she thought. She came out after some time looking furious. She wore a white and black French maid outfit. The outfit fit her well, maybe all too well. The outfit skirt was short showing off a great view of Natsumi's

butt. The top was hugging her breasts. This was not just a maid outfit it was a sex maid outfit either that or Kiba brought her one about one size too small for her. "You look hot as hell in the outfit Nat-chan" Kiba complemented her. Natsumi blushed at the complement as well as the nick name he gave her and seemingly forgot about the outfit. "You will call me Kiba-sama from now on till the end of the week" Natsumi grumbled but complied nonetheless "Hai, Kiba-sama, what would you like me to do first Kiba-sama". "Clean the bathroom. The bathroom isn't too messy." He told her. Natsumi bow her head and went off to clean the bathroom. While Natsumi was cleaning the bathroom. She'd bend over while cleaning the bath tub as Kiba quickly took a peek and saw Natsumi wasn't wearing any panties at all. Natsumi was blushing while cleaning the tub she felt so expose. '_Wow I can't believe she really did it.' _Kiba thought. Suddenly Kiba found himself turned on by his secret crush being a servant. She will do anything he said for a whole week. She would anything he say, the word anything came to his mind again and again.

Kiba felt himself become harder. '_No I'll save that for later.' _He thought.

"I'm finished with the bathroom what's next you have me to do, Kiba-sama?" Natsumi asked as she bows. When Natsumi bow her head, Kiba got a good view of Natsumi's breasts as they jiggle.

"Clean my room." He said.

While cleaning his room, Natsumi found Kiba's diary. She got curious and opened the diary. To her shock, she found out that Kiba Has a crush on her. She hadn't known that, no one knew. Apparently, Kiba was able to hide this from everyone. She closed the diary and resumed her work while still thinking about her discovery. _'Maybe I should give him a chance'_ she thought. She thought of a plan while still working to get him to confess. _'Let's see how he reacts'_ she thought laughing to herself.

After cleaning his room, she got out of the room and finds Kiba sleeping on the couch with Akamaru sleeping beside him on the floor. She smiled mischievously and went near him without making a noise. When she reached him, she leaned down to his ear and spoke in a sultry tone "Kiba-sammmmaaa" Kiba woke up from the sexy voice and jolted up in a sitting position on the couch. Seeing, Natsumi bent down, her hands on her knees, jiggling her breasts, Kiba couldn't stop his erection from coming back. His eleven inch cock became fully erect and made a tent in his pants. Natsumi saw this and blushed from seeing such a huge tent. Kiba too blushed in embarrassment. _'He's big, very very big'_ she thought with lust. Stopping her train of thoughts, she looked at Kiba and said seductively "I've cleaned the room Kiba-sama. What would you have me do next". Kiba was unable to reply due to his embarrassment. "Would you like me to take care of that monster problem of yours?" she continued. Kiba could not hold it any longer, he caught Natsumi's cheeks with his hands and slammed his lips on hers. Natsumi's eyes widen at the sudden action_. 'I hadn't planned this'_ she thought. But she closed her eyes soon after giving in to the kiss. She leaned in to kiss and responded with equal passion and lust with which Kiba was kissing her. Kiba was surprised when she started to respond to his kiss, but also felt happy that he was kissing his crush now and she was willingly responding to him with equal passion. He lifted Natsumi and put her on his lap while still kissing her. He licked her bottom lips with his tongue asking for entrance. She happily granted him permission and opened her mouth. He entered his tongue into her mouth and a battle for dominance soon began between their tongues but Kiba won in the end and played with her tongue and explored her mouth with his tongue. They made out on the couch for what seemed like an eternity to both of them but they had to separate when the need for oxygen became apparent. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Kiba decided it was time he told her his feelings. "Natsumi, I-I-I l-l-ove you" He confessed. Natsumi couldn't help but blush at his confession. She turned her eyes away from his and replied "I think I like you too Kiba". Kiba was on cloud 9 now. He held her chin and turned her head towards him and looked her in the eyes before leaning forward, his eyes closing midway. Natsumi mirrored his actions and soon again they were making out. Natsumi couldn't stop from moaning when Kiba's tongue entered her mouth and played with hers. Kiba broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and sucking leaving red love marks. He trailed downwards towards her breasts and kissed her breasts just above the fabric of the outfit. He again claimed her mouth muffling her moans. He unzipped her outfit lowered it thus exposing her big round breasts. He stood up from the couch holding her in place and still kissing her and took her to his bedroom. When they reached the room, he put her down making her maid outfit fall to the ground around her feet. She stepped out of it and pulled him towards the bed. She was enjoying the way he was kissing her and it was proved by her moaning. She pushed him on the bed and started to climb it herself. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away. She trailed her hands over his bear torso before moving down and stared to remove his pants too which soon joined his shirt. He was just in his boxers now. They broke away for some much needed air and stared into each others' eyes. They could see the love and lust clear in them. She removed his boxers and gripped his 11 inch massive cock with her soft hands and started stroking it slowly. Kiba couldn't help but groan from her touch. "Would you like me to suck it, Kiba-sama" she asked seductively still playing her role as his slave. Kiba couldn't say anything with her stroking him, so he just nodded in approval. She bent down and started to lick his dick like it was a tasty lollipop, it was to her at least. After licking it for some time she started to swallow it. She took the head in first and made her way towards the base slowly. She was able to take whole 11 inches into her mouth and the head to the cock was now in her throat. Kiba groaned in pleasure and threw his head back at the pleasant sensation he was getting from her mouth. She started to move her head up and down sucking his cock like a pro. She looked up at Kiba with eyes filled with lust. She was teasing him by her slow movements. But, Kiba couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the back of her head with both of his hands, fisting her golden locks, and started to throat fuck her. Natsumi couldn't help but feel excited by this and started moaning, though her moans were muffled by his cock. She was nearing orgasm just by him fucking her mouth; she couldn't help but get excited on thinking how good it will feel when he will claim her womanhood. She soon reached her orgasm and moaned loudly. Kiba couldn't hold longer either, not with her moaning around his dick. He emptied his load inside her mouth. With his dick still in her mouth, she was forced to drink his cum. "You taste good Kiba-sama" she said tasting his cum. He smiled at her, not trusting his voice to say anything. He claimed her lips again but soon broke off and started trailing kisses on her neck moving down slowly until he reached her breasts. He kissed her right breast and took its nipple in his mouth sucking on it while playing with the other one with his hands. He then moved on to the other one and repeated his actions. He then started trailing kissing down her body and made her lay on the bed. He reached her pussy and licked and kissed it once making her moan and arch her back. He entered his tongue into her wet folds tasting her. Natsumi soon reached her second orgasm leaking her pussy juices into Kiba's mouth. He drank her pussy juices and climbed on to her facing her. They leaned towards each other meeting halfway in another passionate kiss. They could taste each others' sex juices in the kiss. Kiba soon broke the kiss and looked Natsumi in the eyes asking for a silent permission. Natsumi smiled and nodded "You are my master now Kiba-sama. You can do whatever you like with me". Kiba smiled and placed his dick, which had never went down by the looks of it, at her entrance and made a thrust making the head of his cock enter her. He started applying more pressure entering her pussy slowly. Once he was fully inside, he waited for few minutes for Natsumi to get adjusted to his size and then he took his dick out of her folds until only its head was inside her. He made a thrust again and sheathed his full length inside her making her gasp. He started fucking her with slow thrusts enjoying the moment. Natsumi couldn't help but moan from the pleasure she was receiving. "Fuck me harder Kiba-sama" she moaned out. Kiba complied with her request and increased his pace of fucking her. After some time fucking Natsumi in that position, Kiba turned her around and made her stand on all fours and resumed fucking her doggy style. Natsumi couldn't stop her moaning; she had orgasmed once more by now, her third one in the evening. Kiba was feeling like he was in heaven at this point. He was fucking his childhood crush, she was moaning in pleasure because of him; her moans were like music to his ears driving him towards his orgasm. "I'm close Natsumi" he said in between breaths. "Me too Kiba-sama, lets cum together" she said. He grunted in response and increased his pace once more making her moan louder. After a few more thrusts, they came together. Kiba rolled off her and allowed her to lay on the bed her face facing him. They both were panting heavily. They both were exhausted very much and needed some rest. "I love you Natsumi" Kiba said once again confessing his love. "I love you too Kiba" Natsumi replied to her new lover as well as her master. She kissed him one final time before breaking apart and wishing him good night as she needed some sleep. _'Today was the best day of my life'_ Kiba thought happily still not believing that he had sex with his childhood crush and had confessed his feelings for her which she returned. After some time he decided to follow the example of his buxom blonde lover and closed his eyes. They soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Natsumi woke up to someone kissing her neck. She opened her eyes and found that it was Kiba. "Good morning Kiba-sama". Kiba stopped his ministrations hearing Natsumi's voice and replied "Good morning Nat-chan. Sorry but I couldn't stop myself seeing you like that". Natsumi smiled feeling happy that he called her by such an affectionate name "No need to apologize Kiba-sama, you are my master, you can do anything with me as you wish" she replied still in her slave mode. Kiba nodded and resumed his earlier actions making Natsumi moan with pleasure. Kiba then kneeled at the side of the bed. Natsumi understanding his silent order crawled up to him and leaned down to take his cock in her mouth. Kiba closed his eyes from the pleasure he was receiving and moaned. Both of them were too busy to notice someone entering their room. Suddenly Natsumi felt someone licking her pussy which made her to moan louder. She stopped sucking and tilted her head to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Akamaru. She screamed and jumped away from him and latched herself on Kiba. Kiba opened his eyes when Natsumi stopped sucking and screamed. He found that Natsumi was hugging him tightly while Akamaru was standing there with a guilty look on his face. Natsumi told him what happened when he asked her. Kiba understood what Akamaru wanted and tried to explain it to Natsumi. "Well you see Natsumi, Akamaru has got hot on seeing us go at it. He wants to join us too" Kiba explained. Natsumi looked towards Akamaru with an unreadable expression on her face making both Kiba and Akamaru worry what she will do. She then looked down towards his massive cock which was fully erect and standing at a length of 13 inches with a knot at the base. She then looked towards Kiba. She could see that he didn't want to hurt her by forcing her to do this but she also that he would be grateful if she did this to help Akamaru out of his problem. She smiled at him and replied "If my master's buddy wants to have his way with me then he just needs your permission Kiba-sama, I will do anything that will make you happy". Hearing the last part made Kiba very happy. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, a kiss which she responded to with equal passion. He broke the kiss and asked Natsumi to resume her previous actions to which she complied happily. She got on all fours in front of him and leaned down to once again take his cock in her mouth. Kiba signalled to Akamaru that he could join them "But just this once" he said to his canine familiar. Akamaru barked happily and started licking Natsumi's pussy. Natsumi couldn't help but moan from pleasure. She soon orgasmed and Akamaru happily slurped up all her pussy juices. He then climbed on to Natsumi bringing his dick near her wet pussy. Keeping her in place with his paws he plunged his monster of a dick in her tight pussy. Natsumi almost orgasmed again just by Akamaru entering her. At the same time Kiba held her head in place with his hands and started to throat fuck Natsumi. Natsumi was moaning with pleasure from having both her mouth and pussy being fucked by the huge cocks. Kiba and Akamaru soon formed a rhythm while fucking her. While Kiba went in, Akamaru pulled out and when Akamaru pushed in, Kiba pulled out. They were fucking Natsumi in perfect synchronization. Natsumi soon entered another orgasmic bliss by having her mouth and pussy fucked very hard and Akamaru plunging his knot into her pussy. Kiba and Akamaru increased their pace when they neared climax and soon all three came together with Akamaru cumming in Natsumi's pussy and Kiba in her mouth. Natsumi drank all his cum like it was the tastiest drink she ever had. It was her new favourite drink. Kiba and Akamaru pulled out of her holes letting her fall on the bed face first. She was exhausted from the several orgasms. Being fucked from both front and behind was exhausting for her. "Don't go to sleep yet Nat-chan, we aren't done yet" Kiba said to her. Natsumi looked up from her position to see the still erect cock of Kiba and turned around to see Akamaru, his cock hadn't gone down as well. Kiba and Akamaru changed positions. Kiba helped Natsumi stand on all fours again. They again filled her holes, this time Kiba fucking her pussy and Akamaru her mouth. Natsumi was left a moaning mess and had another body shattering orgasm. They continued to fuck her like that. Just on the verge of cumming, Kiba pulled out of her and asked Akamaru to do the same causing Natsumi to whine due to her pleasure being denied. Kiba then laid on the bed his face towards the ceiling. He grabbed Natsumi by the waist and brought her asshole near his cock and plunged his massive appendage inside her causing Natsumi's eyes to widen in surprise and pain. She screamed in pain; it was her first time doing anal and Kiba's cock was very big for a first time. But she didn't ask him to stop. She was his now, he could do as he wanted. Soon pain gave way to pleasure and she started moaning from pleasure. Kiba laid her on top of himself continuing to fuck her asshole. Akamaru climbed on top of her and entered his cock in her pussy. Natsumi couldn't believe it, she was having her pussy and asshole filled with massive cocks at the same time by her new master and lover and his best buddy, which was a dog. She couldn't stop herself from moaning. Akamaru entered his tongue into Natsumi's open mouth causing her to widen her eyes and caught her tongue in between his own. When the shock died down, she closed her eyes and sucked on his tongue. He roamed his tongue into her mouth exploring it. He continued to explore her mouth with his tongue for few minutes before taking it out and licking her across the cheek. Kiba then turned her face towards him and kissed her. French kissing her for a few minutes they broke apart when they neared climax. The trio soon reached their climax at the same time. Akamaru took his dick out of her just before reaching his orgasm and sprayed his cum all over her body. Kiba came inside her ass and pulled out. He rolled Natsumi off him and stood up. Natsumi by now was sent into a state of daze. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her tongue was hanging limply out of her mouth, drool forming on below her. She soon became unconscious, the morning events taking a toll on her. Kiba seeing her new girlfriend already asleep followed her lead and again went to sleep. Akamaru too lied down beside them and dozed off. It was a tiring morning for all three of them and they were going to sleep till the late afternoon it seemed.


End file.
